User blog:AlthaBlade/General News - 9th June 2013
Because of my boredom, I decided to write up what has generally been going on around the wiki and in the bloons universe. The official news blog is run by Bloonstdfan360. Bloons Super Monkey 2 I believe some additional features have been added onto BSM2 since its release such as: *'Free blops '- can be acquired by doing surveys/offers or watching videos but generally, I wouldn't advise it, they earn very little compared to what you could earn ingame in a far shorter period of time. Especially after you have access to levels like 2-5/3-5, those can give you tonnes of blops if replayed (also keeping in mind that you don't lose blop cash when quitting in the middle of the game which is rather convenient :D) *'Daily Bonus '- Rewards you free blops and functions like the Treasure Chest from BTD5. *'Friends' scores' - apparently your friends' scores can be tracked ingame depending ] on your score for that specific stage, try to come first in all 20 stages! (I have no friends so I'm always first MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA). *'Minor bug fixes' - Lotsa minor bug fixes, stuff like the precision flight going over shielded bloons without being affected by them at all and the fact that the apprentices' elemental arc looked like a black blob when using software settings. *Just for your curiosity, I actually have one friend on ninjakiwi, I lied :P Things regarding myself *I come back to the wiki every now and then, feel free to message me on my wall. I'll respond ASAP next time I come back on. *If you wish to contact me externally from the wiki, feel free to add me on Skype (search up AlthaBlade and you'll find me with ease) Community *If you see an article that doesn't have a name confirmed by official sources (e.g Regen Farming / Calamari Blimp) be sure to add " " at the top of it (without the quotation marks). I think there might have been some other additional templates added for such purposes but I would recommend asking the other admins about that since I only come on here occasionally. *Although I have constant contact with him outside of the wiki, Anomalous13 decided to come back on the wiki temporarily sooo yeah, feel free to say hi to him :) *I think there was some sort of debate before of making source mode the primary form of editting on the wiki but some new updates caused that to be impossible to do. Random Fun Facts I remember how I used to put these on my news blogs :D *'Sweets are more addictive than cocaine' - Although I have never tried cocaine, that still makes perfect sense *'A woman in Russia caught her boyfriend cheating when she saw his photo with another woman while searching for an address using google map's street view '- An unfortunate coincidence :P *'Everything you say to Siri is sent to Apple, analysed and stored. Personal information relating to your Siri query is also sent. And Apple reserves the right to share this information with partners and related services' - And this is why I don't use apple products lol Source: Didyouknow (Facebook page) Random title in place for no reason other than to separate the previous heading from the conclusion of this news blog Soo yeah, if you want me to post more of these every now and then when I get bored, feel free to inform me in the comments :) Category:Blog posts Category:News